


Untitled

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce blushes a lot, Fluff, M/M, Smutt in the second chapter, Thor likes embarrassing Btuce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce in Asgardian clothing :) that is all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

So far, Bruce's expressions have flitted between glaring and a somewhat pleading look. He loves Asgard, but doesn't particularly like being dressed up in clothes he's not used to by people he doesn't know. Thor, on the other hand, seems delighted. That said, Thor has been lounging in a chair with a drink the entire time.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Bruce asks, sighing.

Thor grins. "Because you love me, of course."

"Of course."

Bruce rolls his eyes, but he can't bite back a smile as Thor winks, taking a mouthful of his drink.

"You could've done this yourself, at least." Bruce sighs, gesturing at himself.

"I would be far too distracted." Thor smiles. "And you forget, I am a prince here. Such a thing is--"

"Beneath you?" Bruce cuts him off, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I wish you were." Thor smirks, taking another drink.

Bruce ducks his head, blushing furiously and Thor grins, leaning forwards in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Forgive me, embarrassing you was not my intention."

“You’re such a liar.” Bruce chuckles, shaking his head.

Thor feigns indignation. “I am hurt, Bruce, that you think I would lie to you."

"Cry me a river, you baby."

Thor raises his eyebrows at Bruce's retort, but doesn't get the chance to say anything. The two people he has getting Bruce into Asgardian attire have stepped back and are waiting to be dismissed. Thor stands up and smiles politely.

"Thank you, I greatly appreciate the favour, you may leave."

They bow slightly and then they do leave. When the door shuts, Thor turns to Bruce, approaching him slowly and putting an arm around him.

"Cry you a river?" He murmurs, raising an eyebrow.

Bruce grins sheepishly.

"I will cry you a river." Thor nods, then pauses before picking Bruce up suddenly, drawing a surprised yelp from him. "And throw you in it!" He threatens playfully.

Bruce manages to make some kind of protest against that through his laughter, holding onto Thor's shoulders. Thor grins and nuzzles his face into Bruce's neck, growling playfully before pressing a firm kiss against his skin. He squeezes Bruce gently and then sets him upright again, smoothing his clothes out for him.

"You look wonderful." Thor smiles, settling his hands on Bruce's hips.

"I just feel uncomfortable." Bruce laughs a little.

"Then be thankful I didn't cajole you into the armour." Thor grins, pulling Bruce against him. "Besides the fact that the armour is harder to remove."

Bruce's cheeks flush again and he smiles. "Believe me, I know."

Thor winks and glances at the clock. 

"Right, now remember, chin up." He takes a light hold of Bruce's jaw, turns his face up and kisses him. "You are here to enjoy yourself."

Bruce lets out a low whine and Thor chuckles, tugging him from the room with both hands.

"You will be fine, my love." Thor assures Bruce softly, squeezing his hands. "And then later we shall return to my chambers and...well, I won't embarrass you any further; I am sure you have a very good idea of what I intend to do with you."

Bruce's face heats again and he shoves Thor playfully in the chest.

"Forgive me, I cannot resist." Thor laughs heartily, moving to walk beside Bruce, slipping an arm around his waist. "You are just so cute."

Bruce rolls his eyes a little. "You're lucky I love you so much, Thor Odinson."

Thor grins and squeezes Bruce. "Indeed, I am..."


End file.
